Bashful's Redemption
by Cadpig Writes
Summary: Seeing Bashful sulk in a corner at her and King Starchbottom's wedding reception, Queen Delightful decides to confront him with a special offer she had in mind for him. (Originally published on Wattpad)


Bashful slowly sipped on his glass of champagne as he gazed wistfully at Queen Delightful joyfully dance with her new spouse, King Starchbottom. He groaned, resting his head on the palm of his hand, his head began to spin from all of the alcohol he had ingested. He felt his eyes suddenly grow heavy, so he shut them, his mind automatically began to slosh around different memories of all the good times he had with the Queen, even during the time period when she was dating Lord Starchbottom and her bond with the pickle boy began to blossom into something beyond what Bashful could ever comprehend.

Sure he was hopelessly and terribly jealous of the Queen's advisor and his indestructible relationship with her, but at the same time, he wanted her to be happy and satisfied. And she was happy with Lord Starchbottom. Especially at the moment when Starchy landed on his knee in front of her with a beautiful and expensive looking ring clasped in between his index and thumb, and asked for her hand in marriage in front of every single citizen of Jollywood during the Midsummer's Twilight Festival. Queen Delightful willingly and joyously accepted his proposal by flinging herself into his arms and painted his face with red lipstick as she repeatedly shouted, **"Yes, I will! I will marry you, Starchy!"** , at the top of her lungs. And Starchy looked as if he were the happiest man to be alive, which in this case he was. He hugged his fiancée tightly, an unbreakable grin formed on his lips as he lifted her up towards the sky, returning the passionate smooches.

The kingdom of Jollywood roared with applause and glee as everyone celebrated the Queen and the future King's engagement. Everyone was having the best time of their lives, all except Bashful, who dashed back to the 7D cottage while sobbing bitterly. Fortunately for him, nobody noticed him crying or run off, but he spent the rest of that night hiding under his bed sheets, tears streamed down his cheeks as he desperately envied Starchbottom. Since then, Bashful composed himself and learned to accept the Queen's fate, even if it tore his heart apart.

Bashful didn't realise he had zoned out and was staring directly at Queen Delightful until he caught himself, he blinked just in time for her to notice him gazing blankly at her. Bashful inhaled sharply, not knowing what else to do, he dove underneath the table, praying that she didn't recognise him. Holding his breath, he waited a moment or so before he slowly poked his head out into the open to see where she had gone.

The Queen remained in the same spot, but she leaned close to her King and began whispering into the his ear. Whatever it was, Bashful assumed that it must've been about him because Starchbottom fixed his eyes towards the table where Bashful had sat. As Queen Delightful pulled away, Starchy smiled warmly at her, nodding his head as he briefly whispered back into her ear while pointing his thumb in the other direction. They gave each other a short heartfelt kiss before they went their separate ways, King Starchbottom met up with his parents and Uncle Humidor on the other side of the ballroom while Queen Delightful was making her way towards Bashful's table. Wait _**WHAT?!**_

Bashful immediately scrambled back under the tablecloth, he tucked his knees up to his chest and rested chin in between his legs. "Bashful?" The queen's feet stopped right beside him. Bashful held his breath again, hoping that she wouldn't look underneath. But much to his dismay, she did. Queen Delightful lifted up the table cloth, letting the light of the ballroom fall directly on his pale face. "There you are! What're you doing down there?" She asked with a giggle. Bashful looked like a deer caught in headlights, s-stammering on own his words, he tried to create an excuse. "I-I uhhh...I t-thought I dropped my f-fork." Queen Delightful simply smiled at him, stretching out an arm to lend him a hand. Bashful kindfully rejected the offer, but wanted to remain in hiding. She didn't take the hint, she grasped onto his wrist and gently pulled him out from underneath the table. The timid dwarf felt his heart skip a beat, feeling the Queen's silky bridal gloves brush against his skin tickled him and it sent shivers down his spine.

"You seem quite lonely over here by yourself." She quietly spoke, gazing at Bashful who kept his head down as if he were ashamed of something. "Are you enjoying the reception?" He nodded, grunting quietly. There was a silent pause in between their simple but awkward conversation until the queen spoke again. "Bashful, I need to discuss something with you." Bashful couldn't resist that sweet, colourful voice, so he reluctantly lifted his head up but kept his gaze toward the floor, he adjusted his posture to stand straight in front of his queen. Queen Delightful smiled at him for a small moment before pulling out a chair beside her. "Here, sit down." She patted the cushiony seat. Bashful gulped down the anxiety building up in his throat and quickly climbed onto his seat. The Queen kneeled down to his height, looking directly into his eyes, she began.

"Starchbottom and I have noticed that you haven't been acting yourself ever since we got engaged. And we think we know why…" Bashful's face burned as his cheeks flushed a crimson colour, he darted his eyes to the side, trying to avoid eye contact with the queen. "Y-You d-do?" He stammered, barely able to make out a full sentence. Queen Delightful nodded before letting out a long sigh. "We're sorry you feel like this, Bashful." Bashful didn't want her to feel guilty for a crime she didn't really commit, so he shook his head trying to dismiss the dreary atmosphere thickening around them. "No, i-it's fine, your highness. To be completely honest, I'm actually happy for you and Starchbottom. You guys deserve a "happily ever after" with each other." He squeaked, a small grin formed on his face as he finally mustered up the courage to look into the majestic eyes of the ruler. Queen Delightful returned the smile, blushing after hearing that she and her new spouse were indeed perfect for each other, even from the perspective of the jealous dwarf. "Aw, thank you, Bashful. I'm glad you understand. Starchy and I truly do love each other with all of our hearts, but we still have room for our dear friends."

Much to Bashful's surprise, Queen Delightful pulled him into a warm, gentle hug. It wasn't like one of those tight, passionate embraces she would often give Starchbottom, but a simple friendly hug. But Bashful was more than thrilled to receive a hug from her, so he wrapped his arms her torso and gave her squeeze. Queen Delightful pulled away shortly after he began to enjoy the queen's embrace a little too much. She put on a serious expression, she draped her hands over his shoulders to gain his full undivided attention. "Now, the real reason why I came over to talk to you was to ask you something." "Oh a-anything, your majesty."

"Well, as you know, Starchy was crowned King of Jollywood." Bashful rolled his eyes at the obvious statement made. The Queen continued. "And he can no longer be my personal assistant. He was very insistent that he could handle the responsibility of holding the title of advisor and be King at the same time, but I refused. Not only is it inhumanly stressful for my poor husband, it's also impossible according to the Jollywoodian monarchy law." Bashful raised an eyebrow. "So what does this mean?" Queen Delightful used her free hand to reach for something from behind her back. She pulled out one of Lord Starchbottom's spare hats, she held it up in front of her to show off to Bashful. "Starchy and I felt bad for you, so together, we decided to bestow upon you Lord Starchbottom's "Special Assistant Hat" and the honorary title of Royal Advisor." Bashful still looked a bit puzzled.

"It means that you're gonna be our new personal assistant." She put the hat on his lap, hoping he would accept the proposal. Another silent moment passed between the two, Bashful never lifted his gaze off the hat as he was in utter shock, and Queen Delightful quietly studied his face, trying to search his facial expression for any sign of an answer.

Before she assumed that he had rejected the offer, Bashful flung his arms around her neck, catching her by complete surprise. He carefully squeezed her tighter than before. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He exclaimed loudly, finally feeling ecstasy in his spirit after a long period of suffering from a broken heart and distress. Queen Delightful smiled crookedly before feeling very uncomfortable in his grasp and wiggled herself free. "G-Great! So you'll start your first day the very moment King Starchbottom and I get back from our honeymoon, which will be in a month, got it?" Bashful puffed his chest forward, he saluted her majesty with a prideful grin as he tossed Starchbottom's hat on top of his. "Yes, ma'am! As you and his majesty's newly appointed advisor, I will take over the tasks and responsibilities of the castle and kingdom while you two enjoy yourselves on your month long honeymoon."

Queen Delightful let out a hearty giggle, she stood up, towering over Bashful. "Actually, I already put you and rest of the 7D in charge of the kingdom starting tonight." His smile slightly fell. "Tonight? Y-You mean you're leaving tonight?" "Yes, Starchbottom said he had a surprise waiting for us at the hotel we're staying at in Rio de Janeiro." The newly appointed advisor almost fell out of his chair after hearing that the Jolly Royals were scheduled to begin journeying thousands of kilometres to _**Brazil**_ that very night. "B-Bra-a-zil?!" He choked, having great difficulty pronouncing the country's name. "I've always wanted to see Brazil, so Starchy promised that he would take me to see every single wonder of it. But it shouldn't take more than thirty days, we'll be back in exactly one month from today." Queen Delightful beamed a reassuring smile at him, eventually he came back to his senses and returned the smile.

A new but familiar voice from far behind them called out Queen Delightful's name, cutting Bashful's and Her Majesty's conversation short. The queen tilted her head in the opposite direction to see her beloved Uncle Humidor marching towards them with his arm slung around the king's shoulders, forcefully dragging the nephew in law with him as Starchy held an exhilarated smile on his face. "Uncle Humidor! Starchy!" Queen Delightful exclaimed happily, she rushed over to two of favourite people in the world and engulfed them into a bear hug. "My niece, it's about time that I rush you two lovebirds to the sky harbour! We don't want you to miss your one way ticket to a thirty day paradise."

The thrilled uncle gave his niece and nephew a tight squeeze as the couple smiled at each other. "My Queen, are you ready to head off to Brazil?" King Starchbottom asked, his eyes glistened in the lights of the ballroom, causing the queen to blush madly. "You betcha! Ooo I can't wait!" The queen turned her head back to Bashful, she waved goodbye as she walked away with the king by her side and her uncle following close behind. "Goodbye Bashful, see you in a month!" Bashful shyly waved back.

He glanced back up at the pickle shaped emerald hat that sat comfortably on the tip of Bashful's own hat. He slipped it off his head to get a good look at it and examined the hat closely. He didn't know what to say, or even think at the moment. Many emotions were flowing in his bloodstream, most notably happy and scared. Happy, because he was offered an opportunity to work for Queen Delightful...and King Starchbottom as their personal and very special assistant. But a sense of fear was mixed in with the happiness flow running throughout his body. He personally witnessed how stressful Starchy's job was and can be, but Bashful was willing to take on the challenge, anything to earn Queen Delightful's and maybe King Starchbottom's respect. With his decision being made up and his mind cleared, he swiftly hopped off the seat and rushed outside towards the direction where the 7D were gathered beside the crowd that was preparing to say farewell to their jolly leaders.

Uncle Humidor was the first to emerge from the reception building, clearing a path towards the carriage for the royals so they can easily jump in and hurry off to the sky harbour. He signaled for them to come out. The newlyweds burst through the doors, running down the path hand in hand as the crowd cheered them on while tossing colourful flowers along their path. The queen's uncle held the carriage doors open for them, he firmly shut the door as soon as they were inside. After the two finally caught their breath, they poked their heads and arms out the windows to wave off their subjects, friends, and family as the carriage quickly pulled away.

Many minutes elapsed since their departure, but that quickly passed for the royals, both were too focused on one another to even care and were dimly aware of the time. They held each other close while they made out to their heart's content, all their worries and pressures of the world were momentarily forgotten as they softly rubbed their tongues together. Uncle Humidor unfortunately had to sit through it for a good portion of their trip, listening to the wet smacking sounds and muttered 'I love you's come from behind him. He rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself, but quickly understood that the two were lovesick for each other, and that this was their first moment in a long while since they've had their privacy.

Starchbottom was the one who made the move to pull away from their slobbery kiss. He grasped onto her hand, giving it a tight squeeze before he whispered, "Did he accept the offer?" Queen Delightful raised his hand up to her face to plant a kiss on it. "He sure did. He was so happy about it too, so much that he lunged forward and hugged me." This set off a couple of red flags for Starchy as he rose an eyebrow, hearing that the shyest person he's ever met had just hugged his wife, and without hesitation judging by the descriptive detail Queen Delightful had given him. "He...lunged at you...and hugged you?" The quirky monarch noticed the hint of concern in his tone, she grabbed his other free hand with hers and gave him a reassuring squeeze. She leaned closer, her lips practically touching his ear lobe as to take extra precaution to prevent her uncle from hearing them. "At first I gave him a simple appreciative hug when he said we looked great together. But he gave me a second hug when I named him our personal assistant. Don't worry, I was feeling incredibly uncomfortable so I pulled away quickly. He was very grateful otherwise."

The king kissed her once again. "It's good to know that we don't have to worry about finding a new assistant as soon as we get back." He said as he pulled away. The queen lightly giggled, nuzzling her head against his. "And it's good to know that I have such a loving and caring husband. I love you, King Starchy." "I love you too, Queen Delightful." They intertwined their fingers and shared a momentary kiss shortly before a large blaring sound of an aircraft's fan blades and other engine parts rotating at supersonic speed polluted the air, startling the poor couple as they separated from the tender kiss.


End file.
